Le calme avant la tempête
by TarK
Summary: Quelques années après qu'Harry soit sorti de Poudlard, il est convoqué en urgence par Dumbledore... Pourquoi celuici veutil le voir ?


_Voilà, un one-shot qui prend place dans le même univers que ma fic "Changements - Retour à Poudlard" mais des années après... Laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos impressions ! _

_ TarK_

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête…

De lourds nuages noirs roulaient dans les cieux, tendant un dais de velours gris sombre sur ce jour pluvieux, se reflétant dans le lac qui, en dépit du vent, était calme et lisse comme une flaque de mercure. La chaleur suffocante de cette fin d'après-midi d'août était soulignée par le vent chaud qui soufflait du sud, apportant avec lui les senteurs de l'orage dont les éclairs illuminaient par intermittence les obscures nuées qui flottaient au-dessus du château.

Au loin, en contrebas, la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite s'agitait sous le vent, ce qui donnait l'impression d'observer une mer agitée se creuser et se gonfler d'une forte houle. Des nuées d'oiseaux effarouchés s'envolaient et se posaient, volant ça et là en groupes désordonnés. Plus proche, la pelouse se parait de couleurs changeantes, ondoyant sous le souffle de l'orage.

Une énorme tension semblait s'accumuler dans l'air, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Harry Potter. Il était vêtu d'une cape grise de voyage et de la robe noire de cérémonie brodée d'or des Aurors. Ses cheveux, en bataille, lui tombaient jusqu'au niveau des épaules et il portait de petites lunettes à monture d'acier…

Soudain, la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit et de la pénombre émergea Dumbledore. Sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés, ressortant sur le bleu profond de sa robe, tombaient en cascades toujours aussi fournies sur ses épaules. Son visage accusait le passage des années et si son regard avait conservé sa vivacité habituelle, il trahissait une certaine lassitude.

"Monsieur le Directeur…"

"Harry…"

Le Directeur l'observa sans mot dire durant un long moment, puis il détourna le regard et vint se poster à ses côtés, les yeux tournés vers la Forêt Interdite. Sans regarder Harry, il lui demanda :

"Alors, Harry, où en est-on, au Ministère ?"

"Toujours au point mort, j'en ai peur… McFlannaghan a trop peur des représailles pour nous laisser carte blanche : il nous demande sans cesse de rester prudents, de ne lancer que des opérations de petite envergure, de ne pas être trop actifs dans nos recherches…"

"C'était à prévoir, de la part du Ministre…"

"Heureusement, sur le terrain, nous sommes à même d'agir comme bon nous semble et nous pouvons être beaucoup plus efficaces. Nous mettons au point de petites opérations, mais nos plans prévoient toujours plus large, de manière à ce que nous puissions agir quand l'occasion se présente. C'est comme ça que nous avons eu Mulciber et Barjow, il y a trois jours : la brigade de Shacklebolt avait monté un guet-apens pour capturer un espion et son contact. J'avais envoyé un groupe en soutien et quand ils ont croisé les Mangemorts, ils les ont pris en chasse jusqu'à une planque où ils ont réussi à en maîtriser trois. Les deux autres ont résisté et ont été tués durant la bataille."

Harry s'interrompit ; depuis sept ans, la Seconde Guerre se poursuivait, impitoyablement, déchirant les familles, brisant les vies de centaines de Sorciers et de nombre de Moldus innocents… L'action des Aurors, si elle était décisive, n'avait cependant jamais réussi à autre chose que de maintenir l'équilibre des forces entre le Seigneur de Ténèbres et ses partisans et le reste du monde des sorciers. Quand il reprit, une certaine lassitude perçait dans sa voix.

"Est-ce que cela finira un jour ? J'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne serons jamais libérés de cette guerre, que jamais plus personne ne connaîtra la paix…"

"Je sais, Harry, je comprends ce que tu éprouves, parce que je vis avec cette crainte depuis que Voldemort est revenu…" Le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci put voir une lueur nouvelle briller dans les yeux bleu clair du Directeur. "Mais aujourd'hui, je pressens que nous sommes à l'aube d'un changement… pour le bien ou pour le mal, je ne sais pas…"

Dumbledore fit quelques pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

"Harry, Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard… Je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons, quelques jours, au mieux, quelques heures, peut-être."

Harry, interdit, le dévisagea. Puis les mots s'imposèrent à lui, se bousculant sur ses lèvres :

"Mais… mais… pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? Et qui va défendre le Château… ? Comment… enfin qui vous a prévenu ?"

"L'Ordre n'a pas cessé d'agir depuis le début de la Seconde Guerre et nous avons gardé de nombreux contacts, au Ministère, comme dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Ces gens ont pris d'énormes risques pour nous et grâce à l'un d'entre eux…"

"Rogue ?"

"Non, le Professeur Rogue, même s'il a réussi à échapper aux soupçons de Voldemort, ne fait plus partie du cercle des proches qui auraient pu obtenir ce renseignement… même si, ironie du sort, c'est grâce à lui que tout cela s'est produit. Son ancien élève favori…"

"QUOI ? MALEFOY ?"

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire :

"Je comprends que ce soit un peu difficile à croire ; ce serait trop long à expliquer, sache seulement que cela fait cinq ans que Mr Malefoy nous transmet des renseignements…"

Harry se sentait déboussolé ; Malefoy, son meilleur ennemi, sa Némésis, son éternel rival, un espion de l'Ordre ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus ; déjà, le Directeur poursuivait :

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait revenir tous les membres de l'Ordre qui le pouvaient, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'anciens élèves en qui j'ai une totale confiance… La plupart sont déjà là, les autres ne devraient plus tarder…"

Il s'interrompit et considéra longuement Harry, posant ses mains noueuses sur les épaules du jeune Auror.

"Mais je tenais à te voir tout spécialement, Harry… Comme tu le sais, tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort. Je peux le ralentir, voire détruire son corps, mais toi et uniquement toi détient le pouvoir de l'anéantir à jamais. Je sais, c'est un lourd fardeau qui repose sur tes épaules, tu n'as pas choisi de le porter et si tu échoues, nul ne pourra te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais je sais qu'en puisant au plus profond de toi-même, tu as le pouvoir de le vaincre !"

Une forte émotion étreignit Harry, qui sentit se nouer entre eux un lien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé. Puis l'instant passa et il se détourna, venant se poster au bord de la tour. Dumbledore le rejoignit et pendant un interminable moment, ils contemplèrent les épaisses frondaisons de la Forêt s'agitant en contrebas.

Soudain, le vent tomba, les gouttes de pluie s'estompèrent et le soleil couchant perça entre les nuages, les ensanglantant de teintes rouges et orangées, un rai de lumière tombant sur eux, sur la tour, à travers les nuées, tel un doigt gigantesque, les désignant à la face du monde et ce fut cet moment particulier, _le calme avant la tempête_, l'instant précédant les déchaînements furieux de la nature.

Puis la vision pâlit et disparut et tout s'assombrit. La foudre déchira les cieux, emplissant la vallée d'un fracas terrible et à la lumière de l'éclair, en bordure des terrains de Poudlard, ils distinguèrent des dizaines de silhouettes en robe noire qui apparaissaient du néant.

"L'heure est venue, descendons."


End file.
